


In Absentia

by Celira



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Gen, Great Hiatus, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celira/pseuds/Celira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't until John stops stating the obvious that Sherlock realises he misses hearing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Absentia

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed or Brit-picked. One-shot drabble in 221b format.

It isn’t until John stops stating the obvious that Sherlock realises he misses hearing it.

“Raining outside, is it,” he’d offer, glancing up from whatever drivel the telly was blaring, to see Sherlock’s coat dripping and his hair sopping. “You’re saying it was the sister,” with a stunned expression. “There are _used_ micropipette tips in the sugar,” in barely-suppressed incredulity.

(There are also less-obvious observations, such as “bit not good,” but it bears without saying that such observations were much less irritating and maybe a bit disconcerting.)

Now, in a dingy hotel in the middle of fuck-all nowhere, staring at the water stains overhead (can’t have been a leak, wasn’t rain damage since he’s on the ground floor, some idiot left the shower running), Sherlock acknowledges the real problem.

It’s not so much that John’s stopped stating the obvious—it’s simply that Sherlock’s not around to hear it anymore.

It’s been long enough that the distinction is irrelevant—maybe John’s since stopped making insipid observations, maybe his powers of deduction have grown in the absence of those that outshone him at every turn—and short enough that the absence still stings.

Stings somewhere round his chest as if it has an actual physical cause. Ridiculous. Irrational.

_Sentiment._

Sherlock shuts his eyes and does not delude himself that the absence is brief.


End file.
